


Untitled

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bar was tradition after a Thorns/Sky Blue but that was before the World Cup and before drunken confessions. Now it's where tradition started the promise of a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

This bar after a Thorns/Sky Blue game was tradition. Kelley, Alex, Allie, Tobin and a few others would always go to catch up and have a few drinks. The atmosphere was always quiet and they could remain unnoticed for the most part.

There was so much now though that was different compared to the times they frequented this bar in the past. Alex wasn’t seated in her usual spot just yet because she stayed behind at the hospital with Allie and a few others to see how Christie was doing. Tobin stayed as long as she could but hospitals weren’t something she could handle for long and besides that, she wanted to see Kelley. Of course, it had only been a handful of days since they saw each other in Tennessee but everything was different right now. Kelley was different and she noticed in the way she had played that night.

Knowing that something was bothering Kelley or that something was wrong with her bothered Tobin more than the loss that the Thorns suffered that night. The same loss that probably was the last nail in the coffin containing their playoff hopes. Tobin didn’t exactly know what that meant but part of her thought that it showed that Kelley meant more to her than the game she had been playing since she was 4.

The two ordered beers and as they waited, the conversation wasn’t really as playful and fun as it usually was. Tobin figured that Kelley would open up when she mentioned some of the texts she had gotten earlier in the day from Lauren but there was nothing.

“Kel….” Tobin finally said as she toyed with her now empty beer bottle. “What’s going on? Usually people are quiet after a loss not a huge win…” She paused for a moment. “And please don’t tell me nothing because I knew the second we first got tangled up out on the pitch and you said nothing after that something was up.” It wasn’t unlike the two of them to play physical whenever their teams went against each other but they’d always laugh about it or throw out a comment on the pitch to show that everything was okay. That didn’t happen this time. Kelley was a little easier on Alex which Tobin figured was because it was her first NWSL game back but still there was nothing said to her either.

Kelley just remained quiet for a few moments before she ordered another drink. Once the bartender set the bottle down, she took in a deep breath. “Hope.” That was all she said and she only elaborated after seeing the confusion written on Tobin’s face. “She is what’s up with me.” She shook her head slowly. “I am so stupid. I’m just some kid to her….” She was thinking out loud and Tobin just reached over at gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She was one of the few people who knew about what was going on between Hope and Kelley. It was clear the younger girl was completely smitten with the goalkeeper and everyone knew that was recipe for disaster. It was only a matter of time before Hope hurt her. “I’m sorry for taking it out on you and Alex. I just…seeing you guys reminded me of the team and that reminded me of her.”

After a few more drinks and a little bit more time, Kelley finally revealed that Hope had called her the night before to put an end to whatever it was that the two of them had going on. She claimed that she and her husband were finally serious about working things out and only being with each other.

“She’s going to regret it, Kel. She was lucky to have you when she did.” Tobin offered and it wasn’t just some attempt to make her feel better. It was the genuine truth. Anyone would be lucky to have Kelley and Tobin couldn’t understand how anyone would be stupid enough to let her go.

Kelley just nodded in response because she knew that Tobin’s words were genuine and there was no point in arguing with her because it wouldn’t change her mind. “Sometimes I wish it was you.” Kelley mumbled out before the alcohol in her gave her a little more confidence. “The night everything started with me and Hope was the night I was supposed to meet you for a movie night. I wish I would have went to you. Maybe it would have been you instead.”

Tobin just let Kelley speak because she knew she was just throwing out all the possible what if scenarios. She figured that if it had been Alex sitting here that she would have said something similar. “Yeah. Well, if it was me, there’s no way I would ever get you so upset that you’re sitting in a bar almost crying or you take it out on someone on the pitch. I mean as much as I loved using you as a surfboard out there, the bruises and all from it just aren’t worth it.” She laughed but it faded quickly when Kelley didn’t say or do anything.

There wasn’t even time for Tobin to think of something to change the subject because the next thing she knew Kelley was leaning over to kiss her. It was over quickly. Too quickly for Tobin’s liking but then again, they were slightly drunk so it being over was probably a good thing. “I would be lucky if it would have been you instead.” Kelley let out as Tobin tried desperately to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

She wasn’t even able to piece her thoughts together because the next thing she knew Alex, Allie and a few others were wrapping their arms around her and Kelley and ordering drinks for themselves.

Things were now so much more different than they were before and Tobin was the only one who noticed it all night.

Nothing was said about the kiss that night. In fact, it almost seemed as though it didn’t even happen. At least, it seemed that way to everyone else but Tobin knew and despite her state of drunkenness, Kelley still knew to the point that it sobered her up a little. But no words were spoken about it then or in the days after.

xxxxxxxx

It took the Victory Tour’s game in Detroit for the two to speak again.

“Oh captain, my captain….” Kelley exclaimed in the locker room after the open practice as she wrapped an arm around Tobin. This earned a few laughs and cheers mainly from Lauren and Amy as they all knew that the next game would be honoring Tobin’s 100th cap. Tobin just offered up a smile and Kelley seemed to take a hint while the rest had gone back to getting ready to leave.

The locker room cleared out and of course Kelley and Tobin were the only two left. Tobin had finished packing up her bag when she realized that Kelley was standing in front of her.

“Are you excited?” Kelley pulled the seat across from her and sat down. She was well aware of how things left off between them and she figured that they were just going to ignore that it happened so she wanted things to go back to normal. Even though she meant what she had said and wanted to do what she didn’t, she didn’t want to lose one of her best friends and the last month had been torture for her.

“Yeah, I guess…” Tobin said as she stood and brought her bag up and over her shoulder. She was about to start to walk by Kelley when she felt her hand on her wrist.

“Tobin.” That was rare. Kelley almost never called her by her full name. “You’ve been pretty much ignoring me since we got here. I know that we haven’t spoken much lately but you’re still my best friend and I’m trying here.”

Tobin took a deep breath before her eyes shifted down to Kelley’s hand which was still around her wrist. “Sorry. I wasn’t ignoring you. You just seemed busy with….” Hope. Kelley was busy with Hope almost as soon as they all reunited. This time was different though. Kelley didn’t cling to her like someone with a school girl crush. It was like she was using her as some kind of clarity as to which direction she should go in. The direction that she ultimately took by staying behind in the locker room right now.

“It’s not like that anymore. We’ve spoken and she’s sorry. I’m over it and her. She just…” She paused for a moment. “She was helping me with something.”

“You don’t owe me any explanation, Kel. You can do whatever you want.” Tobin tried to nudge her hand away so that she could finally leave but Kelley wasn’t budging.

“No, actually I do.” And in that moment, Tobin realized that Kelley wasn’t just referring to an explanation about why she was around Hope. “She really hurt me but even she herself warned me not to get too attached. She still really means a lot to me and just like when she helped me get over how intimidating switching to a defender was at first, she helped me get over how intimidating you are, too.”

This caused Tobin to laugh in her face. It was a mixture of confusion and sudden nerves.

“I’m serious. After that night, I’ve been terrified to text or call or anything, Tob. I thought if enough time went by that things would be okay with us but clearly that’s not the case and I’m so sorry for messing things up but I’m not sorry for what happened. I just know that the last month has been hell and I miss talking to you and I just….I miss you period.” She was rambling which was a nervous habit of hers but Tobin was letting her do it. She wasn’t running or cutting her off or looking in disgust. Instead, there seemed to almost be a little hope in her eyes.

“You’re not sorry that you kissed me….” She meant it as a question but it came out as more of a statement to which Kelley just nodded slowly.

“I’m not. I mean I wish I wasn’t drunk but I’d do it again.” She admitted shyly before taking in a deep breath. Kelley couldn’t stand this slight tension so she just shrugged before she started to walk off.

Tobin had to wrap her mind around everything for a moment. It was one thing to understand what a drunken kiss meant but it was another thing to actually get confirmation that it was something and that it could be the start to drastic change in the dynamic with one of your closest friends. “Kelley…” Tobin called out to her and she was thankful that she was still in the room. “Do it again.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Kelley walked back over to Tobin and pulled her in for a kiss. There was no alcohol involved and no confusion and no interruptions. There was just a promise for a future.


End file.
